Master Yi/Background
|alias = * The Wuju Bladesman |gender = Male |render = |race = Human |birthplace = Ionia |residence = Ionia |occupation = * Wuju practitioner * (PROJECT Initiative member ) |faction = * Ionia |allies = |friends = Wukong |rivals = Singed |related = *PROJECT }} Lore Main= Through the ancient martial art of Wuju, Master Yi tempered his body and sharpened his mind until thought and action became one. Though he chooses to enter into violence as a last resort, the grace and speed with which he wields his blade ensures resolution is always swift. As the last living practitioner of Wuju, Master Yi has devoted his life to finding able pupils to carry on the legacy of his lost people. Even before Yi mastered Wuju, he was considered one of the most skilled practitioners of the mystical martial art. He would soon prove his mastery when word of a massive Noxian invasion reached his remote village. Yi swept across the battlefields of Ionia, turning back the tide of Noxus's vast infantry with swift and deadly strikes, much to the embarrassment of the Noxian High Command. Recognizing the threat the Wuju disciples posed to their invasion, the Noxians chose to unleash a nightmarish chemical attack on the home of the deadly art. Those who somehow survived the poisonous concoction had their minds twisted beyond repair. Yi's home was left in ruin. At the war's conclusion, Yi returned to the grotesque remains of his village. There he became the attack's final casualty. Slain in spirit, if not in body, Yi clung to the only feeling left within his heart: vengeance. Driven only by his desire to punish those who'd destroyed his home, Yi spent years training in seclusion. He became a deadlier swordsman than he had ever been, but true mastery of Wuju still eluded him. At the height of Yi's frustration, a of unusually noble bearing interrupted his training. Standing as straight and tall as a man, the monkey watched and mimicked Yi's movements. Yi shooed the monkey away, but the agile creature took great amusement in turning Yi's own techniques against him. Gradually, Yi felt his anger subside as he sparred with the playful animal, and when the burden of his hatred had fully lifted, he found he had caught the monkey by his tail. Yi then understood that he would never master Wuju so long as he pursued it for vengeance, and as he let go of the monkey, he also released his desire to shed his enemy's blood. Yi thanked the monkey for showing him what he'd been blind to, and was surprised when the creature actually replied. He wished to learn Yi's art of fighting. It was an odd request, but through it Yi saw his new path: the way to honor the memory of his lost people was to pass their teachings on to a new generation. |-| Expanded= Goggles from the Revered Inventor The goggles Master Yi wears are a techmaturgical device that was gifted to the champion by Piltover's own . Master Yi first used these goggles when defending his homeland from Noxus invaders in Ionia. The goggles are fitted specifically for Master Yi; while someone else may wear them, they won't receive anywhere near the same benefit as he does himself. The one-of-a-kind goggles, known as the "Seven Lenses of Insight", allow Master Yi to see across a wider range of the spectrum than normal people see. They also give him abilities not dissimilar to that of real world binoculars and telescopes. The goggles are synced to Yi's own magical resonance, allowing him to adjust settings without the use of his hands. He simply thinks what he needs, and the goggles act accordingly.Heimerdinger made Yis goggles Quotes Classic= ;Upon selection * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Joke Master Yi throws his sword up in the air, catching it by its tip. * * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon using * * * ;Upon using * * * ;Upon using * * * * |-| PROJECT= ''Master Yi gains additional lines depending upon whether is currently active. ;Upon starting a game * * * * * * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * :;While using * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * :;While using * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke * * * * * * ;Joking near an enemy * * ;Joking near an enemy * * ;Taunt * * * * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * * * ;Laugh * * * * :;While using * * * * ;Upon casting while using * * ;Upon casting * * * * :While using * * * ;Upon buying * * * * * * ;Upon buying * * * * * * ;Upon buying * * * ;Upon buying * * * * * * ;Upon placing a ward * * * * ;Upong casting * * |-| Old= ;Upon selection * ;Movement/attacking * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start' * "We shall see which way our paths lead." Special (against player ) *"Let us test our skills, Wukong." Player team victory *"Your skills were superior!" Player team defeat *"GG!" Development was designed by Ezreal and was remade by Shurelia. Master Yi OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Master Yi splash art Master_Yi_Render_old.png|Old Master Yi model Master Yi AssassinSkin old.jpg|1st Assassin Master Yi splash art Master Yi AssassinSkin Ch.jpg|2nd Assassin Master Yi splash art Master Yi ChosenSkin old.jpg|1st Chosen Master Yi splash art Master Yi ChosenSkin Ch.jpg|2nd Chosen Master Yi splash art Master_Yi_Headhunter_Original_splash.jpg|Headhunter Master Yi (Initial splash art concept) Master Yi VU concept.jpg|Master Yi VU concept art (by Riot Artist Josh Singh) Master_Yi_Assassin_concept.jpg|Assassin Master Yi concept art (by Riot Artist Josh Singh) Master_Yi_Chosen_concept.jpg|Chosen Master Yi concept art (by Riot Artist Josh Singh) Master_Yi_PROJECT_promo.jpg|PROJECT: Yi promotional art Ionia Master Yi Village.jpg|Master Yi's Village, Ionia Master Yi PROJECT concept 2.jpg|PROJECT: Yi concept art 1 (by Riot Artist Marco Silva) Master Yi PROJECT concept.jpg|PROJECT: Yi concept art 2 (by Riot Artist Larry Ray) Master Yi Leona Fiora Lucian Zed PROJECT concept.jpg|PROJECT: Yi weapons concept art Master Yi PROJECT model.jpg|PROJECT: Yi model (by Riot Artist Minoh Kim) Headhunter Master Yi Stalks the Jungle on Summoner’s Rift! Summoners! Any League of Legends player will tell you that sometimes the jungle on Summoner’s Rift can be a dangerous place. In addition to all of those wolves and lizards and golems, if you’re not careful you might run into something like this lurking out there in the trees! Allow me to introduce Headhunter Master Yi. Featuring some menacing new armor and brand new spell effects on both Alpha Strike and Wuju Style, this is one rendition of the Wuju Bladesman that you won’t want to run afoul of on a stroll through a wooded area. You may want to steer clear of the jungle for a while if you want to stay out of his trophy case! Headhunter Master Yi is coming soon to a Field of Justice near you, so stay tuned for more information on this fantastic new skin! Previous Lore Hide= |-|2nd lore= Keeper of the ancient art of Wuju, Master Yi is a mystical warrior from the isle of Ionia. He descended from one of the few tribes dedicated to the preservation of Wuju, a martial art founded with the principles of absolute spiritual awareness of one's self and one's enemy. When the armies of Noxus invaded Ionia, Master Yi joined in the Ionian defense to fight the craven enemy, bringing his village honor through his unparalleled mastery of the blade. The ensuing battles ravaged the land, but no conflict inflicted as much horror as the day the armies of Noxus closed in on Yi's village. Left undefended, the village became the unfortunate test subject of the latest invention by an up-and-coming chemist, now known as . The remains of the village that Master Yi returned to were so horrific that it remains a festering scar on Ionian history. To this day, no Ionian will ever publicly speak of what occurred. After the Noxian invasion was contained, Master Yi fell into a deep isolation. For years, he trained morning to night, speaking to no one and refusing offers of consolation by fellow Ionians. The only thing stopping him from madly charging into Noxus battle lines headfirst was his pledge to keep the Wuju style alive. Even though he seethed with impatience, his rage became a tool for sharpening his practice of Wuju, developing stronger and deadlier skills for his eventual vengeance. The only thing that roused him was news of the League's formation, and Noxus's subsequent enrollment in the League. Master Yi now brings his mastery of the blade to the League of Legends with unflinching purpose: to avenge his kinfolk and end the predations of the Noxus once and for all. }} |-|1st lore= BETA LORE If asked, Yi will tell you he was born from wisps of the cosmos, and that is why he moves like the wind. Those who have faced him in combat know the bite of the Wuju Bladesman - he strikes twice, without warning, and is gone. Often, the only clue that you are about to be struck by Master Yi is the hiss of his blade as it parts the air. Keeper of the ancient art of Wuju, Master Yi is a mystical warrior from the isle of Ionia. His village was steeped in Wuju, and his kinfolk were some of the few to carry the tradition into the modern day. That is, until the armies of Noxus came to Ionia, ravaging the land. Master Yi went to fight the craven enemy, bringing his village honor through his unparalleled mastery of the blade. However, in his absence, the armies of Noxus closed in and tested the latest invention of the chemist now known as . What was done to his village is something of which Master Yi will not speak. However, he has brought his mastery of the blade to the League of Legends in order to avenge his kinfolk and end the predations of the Noxus once and for all. Master Yi brings the art of the Wuju style in a way that makes his enemies falter. He is capable of fighting with lightning speed, as well as finding purchase behind the defenses of an enemy's armor. He can call on his inner fortitude, regenerating at an accelerated rate. Calling upon ancient forces, Master Yi can fold space, appearing behind enemy after enemy. He is even able to reject magic, rendering it useless against him. Master Yi himself has studied the arts of Wuju for more than a thousand years. He is the oldest known living human on Valoran, but to gaze upon him, you would guess him no more than thirty years old. The art of Wuju lives on in Master Yi, and is plunged through the hearts of his foes.http://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=2936033#post2936033 Patch History ** AP ratio is not . V5.17: *General **Dance now scales with movespeed. * **Fixed a bug where Double Strike and Devourer's Phantom Hit wouldn't reduce Alpha Strike's cooldown. V4.5: * Stats ** Base armor increased to 19 from 15. V3.13: * ** Bug fix: Becoming untargetable will now correctly drop projectiles that were already in the air. * ** Mana cost reduced to 50 from . V3.10a: * Stats ** Attack speed per level reduced to 2% from %. * ** Fixed a bug where the second strike would damage targets even when Master Yi was blinded. * ** Damage reduction increased to % from %. * ** Passive attack damage bonus changed to 10% at all ranks from %. * ** Now passively reduces the remaining cooldown for Master Yi's basic abilities by 70% on a kill or assist from 18 seconds on kill or 9 seconds on assist. V3.10: remake * Stats ** Health per level increased to 92 from 86. ** Base mana reduced to 180 from 199. ** Mana per level increased to 42 from 36. ** Base armor reduced to 15 from 16.3. ** Armor per level reduced to 3 from . ** Attack speed per level reduced to % from %. * (Innate) ** Every 4th consecutive basic attack, Master Yi will attack twice, dealing 50% damage on the second strike. * (Q) ** Master Yi becomes untargetable and dashes to up to 4 units, dealing physical damage and bonus damage to minions. Alpha Strike can critically strike for . ** Alpha Strike's cooldown is reduced by 1 second each time Master Yi basic attacks. ** Mana cost: ** Cooldown: seconds * (W) ** Master Yi channels for 4 seconds, gaining % damage reduction and healing for per second. This heal is increased by 1% for every 1% Health Master Yi is missing. The damage reduction is halved against turrets. ** Mana cost: ** Cooldown: 35 seconds * (E) ** Passive: Master Yi gains % attack damage. ** Active: Master Yi deals % AD)}} true damage on hit for 5 seconds. Wuju Style's passive bonus is lost while the skill is on cooldown. ** Mana cost: 0 ** Cooldown: seconds * (Ultimate) ** Passive: when Master Yi kills a champion, the cooldowns on his basic abilities are reduced by 18 seconds (half for assists) ** Active: grants Master Yi % attack speed and % movement speed for 10 seconds. If Master Yi scores a kill or assist while Highlander is active, Highlander's duration is extended by 4 seconds. ** Mana cost: 100 ** Cooldown: 75 seconds V3.5: * ** Double Strike swing time now scales with attack speed instead of being fixed at 0.6 seconds. ** Fixed a bug where the second strike of could critically hit turrets. V3.02: * ** Fixed a bug that caused Alpha Strike to appear available when it was on cooldown. V3.01 * ** Total heal amount increased to from . ** Total ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . V1.0.0.153: * ** Initial cast time reduced. ** Chance to deal bonus minion damage adjusted to 50% at all ranks from %. ** Bonus minion damage adjusted to from 400 at all ranks. * ** Reduced the startup time before channeling. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 25 at all ranks. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 355 from 330. V1.0.0.139: * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Fixed a bug where assists failed to reduce cooldown. ** Duration increased to seconds from . V1.0.0.133: * ** Fixed a bug where the ability power ratio was shown as lower than it actually was. V1.0.0.129: * ** Mana cost reduced to 60/70/80/90/100 from 80/90/100/110/120. * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 120. V1.0.0.126: * * Fixed a bug where could not snare Master Yi during Highlander. V1.0.0.123: * ** Master Yi can now activate and while is taking effect. ** Master Yi will now attempt to attack the target after using to blink to a champion. V1.0.0.118: * ** Teleporting behavior improved to be more consistent when near walls. (this was removed in a hotfix because it caused Master Yi to always appear on the other side of the wall when using Alpha Strike on the ). V1.0.0.104: * Fixed a bug where sword was missing a glow. V1.0.0.100: * ** Can no longer be cast while rooted. * ** Tooltip simplified. V1.0.0.96: * Added a glow to sword. V1.0.0.86: * ** Fixed a bug where it was represented incorrectly on death recaps. * Reduced the animation delay before performing and . V1.0.0.85: * Stats ** Attack range increased to 125 from 100. * ** Now deals a double strike on every 7th attack instead by percent chance. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 18 at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to from ** Reduced total spell cast windup time. ** Missile speed increased. * ** Cooldown reduced to 35 seconds from 45. ** Now ticks every seconds instead of every 1 second. ** Heal amount reduced to from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Armor and magic resist gained while channeling increased to from 30 at all ranks. * ** Cooldown reduced to 25 seconds from 30. * ** Assists now reduce all of Master Yi's cooldowns by half of the base cooldown amount. V1.0.0.70: * ** Now applies an additive attack speed boost, rather than multiplicative. This change means Master Yi won't be as strong when using along with a second attack speed increase (such as items). ** Now applies a multiplicative movement speed boost, rather than additive. ** Attack speed boost increased to % from %. V0.9.25.34: * ** Chance to double strike modified from 12% to 10%. * ** Range reduced to 600 from 650. V0.9.22.16: * Fixed an issue with Master Yi dying when using with on . V0.9.22.15: * Stats ** Base health increased to 530 from 480. ** Health per level reduced to 86 from 88. ** Damage increased to from . ** Movement speed increased to 330 from 325. ** Damage per level increased to from . V0.9.22.7: * Stats ** Increased movement speed from 320 to 325. * ** Now increases armor and magic resist by 30. V0.8.22.115: * ** Movement speed increased from 30% to 40% due to movement speed soft capping. * Fixed a bug where Master Yi would sometimes lose an attack order after . July 10, 2009 Patch: * ** Now moves Master Yi to the target's location after the effect ends. June 26, 2009 Patch: * ** Proc chance reduced to 12% from 15%. June 12, 2009 Patch * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 30 seconds from 40. ** Mana cost increased to 40 from 25. ** Active: bonus damage reduced to double from triple the damage of its passive. June 6, 2009 Patch * ** Attack speed bonus modified to % from %. ** Movement speed bonus reduced to 30% from 35%. * ** Cooldown increased to 18 seconds from 16. May 29, 2009 Patch: remake * remade ** Master Yi slashes across the battlefield, dealing damage with a chance of slay minions instantly. * ** Cooldown reduced to 45 seconds from 60. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Heal reduced to from . * remade ** Passive: increases Master Yi's physical damage. ** Active: this ability to triple its effectiveness, at the cost of the passive bonus it yields for a period of time. * remade ** Increases Master Yi's movement and attack speed and makes him immune to all slowing effects temporarily. Additionally, killing a champion while in Highlander refreshes all of Master Yi's cooldowns. May 23, 2009 Patch: * ** Chance to double strike modified to 15% from %. May 15, 2009 Patch: * ** Channeling time reduced to 5 seconds from 6 (and made the end of the channel proc a heal). ** Rewrote the tooltip to make more sense. * ** Duration reduced to seconds from . ** No longer nullifies . * ** No longer penetrates . * Made new recommended items for Master Yi. May 9, 2009 Patch: * Fixed a bug where was not properly removing . April 25, 2009 Patch: * Updated recommended items. April 18, 2009 Patch: * ** Bonus damage increased to from . * ** Cooldown increased to 60 seconds from 50. April 11, 2009 Patch: * ** No longer removes . ** Updated Highlander's movement speed modification type to fix an associated bug. * ** Bounce range increased to 600 from 400. ** Made a fix which had previously caused its slow to not be removed by Highlander. Alpha Week 7: * ** Damage reduced to from . ** Now slows all targets by 60% for seconds. Alpha Week 6: * ** Cooldown changer to 20 seconds at all ranks from . ** Will no longer break "net" effects such as . * Corrected a tooltip error for . Alpha Week 4: * ** Mana cost changed to from . ** Heal amount changed to health per second from % of his maximum health}}. * ** Cooldown changed to 90 at all ranks from . ** Damage changed to from . ** Fixed a bug where it was doing too much damage and could crit. Alpha Week 3: * ** Fixed a bug where it would not work correctly on inhibitors. * ** Cooldown reduced to 50 seconds from 60. ** Channel duration reduced to 8 seconds from 10. * ** Mana cost reduced to 4 from 5. ** Damage increased to from . ** Attack speed increased to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 150 at all rank from . ** Cooldown changed to seconds from . ** Master Yi now bounces to 10 targets at all ranks. ** Damage done to champions will now scale with attack damage. Alpha Week 2: * Fixed attack timing bugs on Master Yi. * Fixed tooltip typos for , , and . }} References cs:Master Yi/Příběh de:Master Yi/Background fr:Maître Yi/Historique pl:Master Yi/historia ru:Master Yi/Background sk:Master Yi/Background Category:Champion backgrounds